That's the way things happen
by Kyubbisealer
Summary: Just a oneshot about Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke just got back to Konoha after training with Orochimaru. The thing he doesn’t realize is that Sakura is engaged to be married to Rock Lee. What will Sasuke do? Plus what about Sasuke and Sakura’s kids? SasuxSa


That's the way things happen

Summary:

Just a oneshot about Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke just got back to Konoha after training with Orochimaru. The thing he doesn't realize is that Sakura is engaged to be married to Rock Lee. What will Sasuke do? Plus what about Sasuke and Sakura's kids? SasuxSaku, slight LeexSaku.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!! IF I DID NARUTO WOULD BE HOKAGE!!!!!!!

---

Sakura was sitting on the bench that Sasuke left her on 5 years ago. She was staring at her left hand. The ring that Lee gave her as an engagement ring was sitting there on her finger. She knew that deep down she didn't want to marry Lee but she didn't care anymore. She also knew that she never quit loving Sasuke. Sakura got up from the bench to head home. Then she heard someone behind her. Sakura slowly reached into her weapon pouch and pulled a kunai out.

"Come out with your hands up."

A blonde spiky haired boy came out.

"H-hey Sakura-chan."

"What are you doing out here watching me Naruto?"

"Well Hinata's worried about you. Actually we all are."

"Why? You have no reason to be worried about me."

"Yes we do. Your getting married and your not happy about it."

"Of course I am. Look I've got to go Naruto."

Sakura made some hand signs and disappeared in a whirl of flower petals.

---

_Later that same day._

"INO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?"

"Nothing Sakura."

Sakura and Ino were buying the bridesmaids dresses and the wedding dress.

"Ino that's a lie and you know it. Now come out here and show me that dress."

"Okay, here what do you think?"

"Wow! That dress is perfect."

Just then someone came bursting through the doors of the store. And an orange blur appeared in front of Sakura.

"Sakura! Ino! Come on we have to get to the Hokage tower. Everyone is being called, at least, all of our friends."

"Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"We have to get to the Hokage tower and fast."

So Ino changed back into her regular clothes and they all ran to the Hokage Tower.

---

_At the Hokage Tower_

"Sakura, my love do you know why we were all called to the tower?"

"No I don't Lee."

Just then Tsunade and a hooded figure came into the room.

"I suppose that you all are wondering why you're here and who this person is. Well I can answer that. Go ahead and take off your hood and answer both questions for me."

The hooded man took off his hood and revealed his face. Everyone gasped and looked at Sakura.

"S-S-Sasuke. W-W-What are you doing here?"

"Sakura, the reason I'm here is because I killed Itachi and Orochimaru and I'm in love with you."

That caused everyone to look at Lee.

"I hate to tell you this Uchiha, but Sakura is betrothed to me."

"What? Is this true Sakura?"

"Y-y-yes it is S-Sasuke."

"I'm out. I'll catch you later Naruto."

Sakura started to run after Sasuke but Lee held her back.

"Let go of me Lee."

"No, Sakura you are betrothed to me, not Uchiha."

Sakura fell to the ground crying.

---

_Three months later._

**Well guess it's time girl.**

_Yeah, but I don't want to marry Lee._

**Duh! Practically everyone but Lee can tell you want Sasuke.**

_I just don't know what to do._

"Sakura are you okay in there?"

"Um, no I'm not okay Ino."

Ino comes in with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't marry Lee. I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with Sasuke."

"Well then you are going to have to tell Lee about this."

"Okay then let's get going."

Sakura started to walk down the aisle and the orchestra started to play. Of course she wasn't doing the wedding march so they played at her pace.

"Sakura, darling why are you out here now? You shouldn't be here for at least another 5 minutes."

"I'm sorry about this Lee. Excuse me everyone I'm afraid that I can't marry Lee. The reason is that I'm in love with Uchiha, Sasuke."

Everybody started cheering except Lee.

"But you and I are supposed to be married."

Tsunade stepped forward at that.

"I do believe that this wedding can't take place if I say it can't. And I say that it can't."

"B-b-but Lady Hokage I-"

"Lee shut it. Sakura I think that you should go find Sasuke. Don't summon him, go change and then go find him and talk to him."

"Okay!"

Sakura ran back to the dressing room and changed. When she turned to leave she saw Naruto standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing Naruto?"

"I came to tell you where Sasuke is."

"Where is he?"

"At the place he left you at five years ago."

Sakura ran out of the church and started to jump on top of buildings to get to Sasuke faster. When she got there she saw him sitting on the bench with his head in his hands.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno and who might you be?"

Sasuke looked up and smiled.

"The name's Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. I thought that you were Mrs. Rock Lee."

"No, I backed out and the Hokage backed me up."

"Oh. Well can I ask you something then _Ms. _Haruno?"

"Sure."

Sasuke knelt down and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I will marry you Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura knew that she had always wanted to marry Sasuke. But she never thought that he would want to marry her. But that's the way things happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

It was 3 years ago that Sasuke proposed to Sakura. It was the annual ninja celebration at the park today and Sakura was packing a picnic basket for lunch.

"Sasuke, Takeshi, Ryuu, come get ready for the picnic."

Sakura smiled as she thought about her husband and her two sons.

"We're coming dear."

"Yeah, mommy we're coming."

"Where's Uncle Naruto?"

"He and Aunt Hinata are on they're way to the park now."

"Okay."

Sasuke came and put his arms around Sakura's waist.

"I think I just felt the baby kick."

"You did."

They had another baby due to come out in a week.  
"Well I think it's time to go."

"Yeah I jus-uh."

"Sakura! Sakura what's the matter."

"Sasuke, th-the b-baby's c-coming now."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Takeshi, go answer the door."

Takeshi went and answered the door.

"Hey Takeshi, is your mom around?"

"Yeah, she is Aunt Ino."

"Can you go get her please?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Cause she's having a baby."

Sasuke showed up at the door.

"Ino do you know where Tsunade is? We need to get Sakura to the hospital."

"Yeah, I'll go get her."

And with that Ino left.

---

_At the hospital._

"OH MY GOD I'M IN SO MUCH PAIN RIGHT NOW!"

The delivery wasn't going well at all.

"NURSE! GET SAKURA READY FOR A C-SECTION."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

The nurse went right to work preparing Sakura for the C-section.

"Sasuke get those kids out of here."

"Alright, come on you two."

"But I wanna be with mommy."

"No, not right now."

Sasuke noticed that Takeshi wasn't saying anything.

"What's wrong Takeshi?"

"Mommy's not doing good is she?"

"Of course she is."

Just then the doors opened.

"Well Sasuke. You can go and see your wife and your daughter."

"A-a daughter?"

"Yep, these two can go with you as well."

So they all three went in to Sakura.

"Hey guys."

Sakura smiled at her family.

"Hey, yourself. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. What's wrong sweetie?"

She was looking right at Takeshi.

"I thought that you were gonna die mommy."

"Come here and see your baby sister."

Takeshi walked slowly towards his mother. He looked at his little sister in his mother's arms.

"I'm not going to die yet. Okay, now give me a hug."

Sakura hugged Takeshi tightly. Tsunade came in just then.

"Well Sakura, we need to go run a few tests on your daughter."

"Okay, her name is Rena."

Tsunade left with Rena in her arms.

---

_After Rena's tests_

Tsunade came back in with Rena and saw Sakura in her training clothes.

"Sakura what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to go home."

"Well then you might want to listen to what I have to say about your daughter."

"Okay talk."

"Well Sakura, Rena has some problems. It was because of the problems that you had problems in delivery."

"What?! What are you saying Tsunade?"

"I'm saying that your daughter won't live to see her fourth birthday!"

Sakura was stunned at that.

"Wh-what d-did you s-say?"

"I'm sorry Sakura. But Rena will die when she's three."

"No, no. NO!!! I can't believe this."

"Sakura listen to me! You have to listen. Sasuke know as well."

"I'm sorry Tsunade, but can you tell me what is wrong with her."

"Sure, it has to do with the fact that her heart is almost a size to small. And one of her lungs isn't working right."

"I can handle this. I just want to take her home."

"I'm sorry but you can't take her home."

"Why?"

"Because with her health she'll need constant watch at a hospital."

"Oh, okay well I'll be back to see her later. Do you mind if I stay with her until, you know."

"No not at all. But you will still have to go on missions."

"Fine but please when I do go on missions then you have to promise me that you will stay here with her."

"I promise."

With that Sakura walked out of the hospital.

---

_Epilogue:_

So Sakura woke one morning three years after her daughter was born and went over to Rena. She noticed that her daughter wasn't breathing. She called for the doctors and Tsunade. They rushed in and started to do everything they could. Sakura called Sasuke and he rushed into the hospital with their six year olds. Sakura held her family while the doctors were working. Then Tsunade came out with a grim look on her face. All she said was that she was sorry. But that's all it took to make Sakura cry. Tsunade had Rena brought out and placed her body into Sakura's arms. Hinata and Naruto showed up just then. When they saw Sakura crying Hinata started to cry. She then told Sakura that when her baby was born and if it was a girl she would name her Rena. That same week Rena's funeral was held under a cherry tree. Sakura knew that it wasn't her fault that her daughter died. Because sometimes, that's the way things happen.

---

A/N:

Well how did you like it? I didn't originally plan on making Sasuke and Sakura have kids. I didn't even plan on two chapters. R&R.


End file.
